Enterprise organizations may want to take advantage of cloud computing but do not want to give up their own datacenters. This suggests a hybrid cloud strategy that is a mix of both public and private clouds. There are a few challenges that must be addressed to succeed with a hybrid cloud: A first challenge is application complexity. Enterprise applications commonly depend on shared services, including directories and databases, which reside in the on-premise datacenter. These applications should work in the cloud without migrating or duplicating the shared services. A second challenge is IT silos. While the on-premise datacenter and the cloud represent distinct infrastructure environments, it may difficult not create duplicate tools, processes or teams. A third challenge is secure, private connectivity. Incompatible network policies, unaligned IP address ranges and more must be overcome to allow applications to span on-premise and cloud environments.